


Someday

by kuroowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Jealousy, KyouHaba Week, M/M, kyoutani is asexual because why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroowl/pseuds/kuroowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani? She wants to confess to Kyoutani?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> For Kyouhaba Week which was AGES ago but I posted this on Tumblr so fight me. 
> 
> Day 2 Touch//Jealousy

Kyoutani doesn’t like sex and it isn’t a weird thing at all.

Yahaba knows what asexuality is, knows an asexual even (Kunimi). He understands. And he really, honestly, truly doesn’t care. As much as Kyoutani might think, he isn’t some sex crazed fiend who needs to stick his dick in something every other minute. Sex didn’t make or break a relationship.

He just needs to convince Kyoutani of that so the guy didn’t kill himself in guilt for not giving him his ass. Honestly.

(It’s not because of my father or anything. It’s never really been about him when it comes to that.)

Kyoutani still holds his hand on brisk walks through the park (which ends up with them racing each other, fingers linked, giggling as they stumble over their own feet, dizzy in love), still lets him press his lips against his when the nights are cool and the sky is turning peach, still cuddles into his shoulder after a long, bone-tiring practice. There’s nothing different about the boy who loves to fight and struggle through life on his own, except that, this time, he lets Yahaba help.

So Yahaba and Kyoutani don’t have sex and really, it doesn’t matter. Yahaba’s love hasn’t diminished, in fact, every day it just rises; higher and higher until Yahaba isn’t sure he’ll ever reach the top. Maybe, (hopefully), his love is infinite. It’s sappy. He’s a sappy piece of shit who’s so whipped he’s cream and he doesn’t even care.

Yahaba just wishes he could somehow make Kyoutani understand that he doesn’t need or want sex. He likes sex, but it isn’t his whole world.

They’ve had arguments over it which results in Kyoutani stomping away and Yahaba running for miles until his heels blister and his legs ache. And every time they make up they don’t even mention it. Kyoutani will just come up to Yahaba, roughly grab his hand, and ignore any look given to him. Yahaba, sadly, does the same.

Someday, Kyoutani will understand that Yahaba gives no shits about his sexuality, about whether or not they have sex, about anything except that they are together. He doesn’t even need it to be a romantic relationship. Just something.

Kyoutani gives him bright mornings and loud practices and rough affection and Yahaba can’t handle it, can’t understand it, just that he’s happy; he’s happy all the time and sometimes he can’t go to sleep because all he can see is Kyoutani’s snarling teeth and their fingers crisscrossed, slick with sweat.

They are walking off the court after winning a game against Dateko. The crowd is loud, a rumble of excited and unrestrained noise. Yahaba is walking in line with Kyoutani and Watari. They (they meaning: Watari and Yahaba while Kyoutani listens) are discussing tactics for their game against Karasuno that would happen the next morning.

“I just think that it’d be better if we kept the normal formation we had last year so it won’t mess any one up.” Watari says. He is Yahaba’s vice captain and good one at that. Yahaba doesn’t know how he would have handled being captain if it hadn’t been for him.

“Karasuno beat us last year, remember? And that was with Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san and all the other third years. Obviously, we need to try something different. And this time Kentaro’s going to be in the game the entire time not just towards the end. And-“

“Kentaro?” Watari interrupts waggling his eyebrows. “Huh.”

“Shut up, I’ve been calling him that for weeks.” Yahaba says annoyed. Kyoutani grunts to show that he is indeed listening and also doesn’t really care. Yahaba can’t help but grin and lets his hand brush against his. The touch is brief and only lasts a moment, like snowflakes melting on your tongue. “Anyways, we know this formation well too, so we can even go over it tonight when we get back and-“

“Um ex-excuse me!” A girl squeaks. Yahaba tries not to sigh in frustration. He turns to see a young –kouhai, perhaps? – girl shaking on her feet behind them. She is clutching some papers and her eyes are wide with shock. Yahaba eases his face into something he’d seen Oikawa do with girls, except his is more kind than smug.

“Hey.” Yahaba says gently. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes!” Yahaba knows what’s coming. A confession. He’s gotten quite a few this year since he became captain, although, never in front of Kyoutani. He wonders, vaguely, how Kyoutani will handle it. Maybe, Yahaba now hopes suddenly, he’ll get jealous. He’d love to see that. “I was wondering if, if, I could see Kyoutani-senpai alone? Please?”

“E-excuse me?” Yahaba stammers. Kyoutani? She wants to confess to Kyoutani? Yeah, Kyoutani was very attractive when he wasn’t growling at everyone, but usually only Yahaba was the one who got to see that. Well, he was beautiful with his grouchy face too but Yahaba thought was the only one to think so. Meaning, this girl, either has seen Kyoutani when he was relaxed and gorgeous or merely has joined Yahaba in the 1% that thinks he’s attractive no matter what he’s feeling. What the fuck?

Not that Yahaba is jealous or anything. He isn’t. He’s just surprised, that’s all.

Kyoutani merely grunts again and they go off to another hall. Yahaba’s heart is pounding so hard that he can’t hear what Watari says until there are snapping fingers in front of his face.

“What?”

“Come on; let’s go make sure everyone’s accounted for.” Watari says with meaningful eyes. I know you’re worried but you’re also an idiot for worrying so stop thinking about it.

They go and Yahaba is dazed thinking about that girl and her stupid face and stuttering tongue and shaky hands. He hates her. She doesn’t even deserve to look at Kyoutani.

Okay. That’s mean. Yahaba probably is jealous.

He hates that too.

Kyoutani finally returns just as they are getting on the bus. Yahaba asks to speak to him alone and pulls him off to the side. Thankfully, everyone is still running around so they have a bit more time before someone begins to look for them.

“What happened?” Yahaba asks him almost breathlessly.

“Nothing.” Kyoutani shrugs. His face is passive and Yahaba can’t even read the line of his eyebrow or the slope of his lip.

“Did she confess?”

Kyoutani shrugs. Yahaba’s mouth overflows with anger.

“Can you just tell me?” Yahaba snaps. Kyoutani doesn’t twitch, instead the lines above his eyes arch upward.

“Why?”

“Because I want to know!”

“Not a good reason.”

“So she did! She confessed!” Yahaba can’t believe this. Sure, they weren’t very public with their relationship. It wasn’t something you just announced to everyone. And Kyoutani wasn’t big on PDA so there weren’t many times when people caught them holding hands or pecking each other on the lips because it didn’t happen so often.

But Yahaba had thought, unrealistically, that somehow everyone knew. That it wasn’t just their team that knew that Yahaba was Kyoutani’s and Kyoutani was Yahaba’s. (People aren’t possessions; Yahaba knows, blah, blah, blah. He doesn’t really give a shit about that right now.)

“Yeah, so what if she did?” Kyoutani leans against the wall casually, staring intently at Yahaba. Yahaba wants to punch him in the face but also he wants to punch himself in the face for being so stupid.

“Well,” Yahaba says stiffly. “She should know that we’re dating. And that no one should be confessing to you unless they want my fist in their face.”

“You’d punch a girl for me?” Kyoutani’s eyes widen slightly. He straightens up slightly from his slouch. 

“You’d punch a girl for me.” Yahaba says. He has actually. Kyoutani stares at him. “What?”

“I didn’t,” Kyoutani looks away. His ears are pink. “I didn’t know you cared that much.”

“What?” What the fuck?

“I just, ‘cos, well, I thought, you were seeing other people too.” Kyoutani runs his hand over his head almost nervously.

“Wait, what?” Yahaba can’t seem to grasp the words properly. Did he just say what he thought he said?

“I don’t, I don’t like to have sex.” Kyoutani struggles to say. “I thought maybe you were seeing other people to relieve that… tension. So I didn’t think you’d care if someone showed interest in me. I-“

Yahaba punches Kyoutani in the face.

***

He’s on the bus; sitting next to Watari who has seemed to have easily grasped how angry Yahaba is because he doesn’t say a word and instead turns to talk to Kunimi across the aisle. Kyoutani shows up a few seconds before the bus doors close with a darkening eye and a stony expression. The bus falls silent as he storms down the aisle to Yahaba’s seat. It’s not that hard to figure out what happened. He stares down at Watari until the boy scrambles away and further down the bus.

Kyoutani slams into the seat in a heavy thump. The noise begins to rise.

“He was sitting there.” Yahaba says. (His knuckles hurt.)

Kyoutani grunts.

“You know what? Fuck you.” Yahaba suddenly bursts out. Kyoutani freezes. Fortunately, no one else has heard and the bus begins to move. “I have explained to you, so many times that I think the words are tattooed into my tongue that I don’t care. I don’t care that you don’t want to have sex with me. I just want to be with you. Why can’t you understand that?”

Kyoutani’s silent for a moment and for a second Yahaba thinks he just spoke into a glass wall and that’s why Kyoutani can never give him the response he wants. Because he’s never even heard him in the first place.

“I’m sorry.” Kyoutani suddenly says. The words place are misplaced in the air, they sound wrong like nails against a chalkboard or a baby shrieking: stomach churning. Yahaba wonders if he imagined it for a moment until there is a rough palm turning his cheek towards dark eyes with flecks of grey. They are serious. Yahaba trembles. “I should have believed you. And I didn’t.”

Oh god, Yahaba is so screwed.

Kyoutani’s hand drifts down, rests on Yahaba’s knuckles.

"I turned her down by the way."

Yahaba guesses that today was the day that Kyoutani finally understood. 

 

"I turned her down by the way." 

**Author's Note:**

> kuurowl.tumblr.com


End file.
